The Gerudo Tradition of Blood
by TeenTitan99
Summary: Every 100 years it is said that a male Gerudo is born. In fear of the singular male sharing the path of the King of Evil of a legend long past the chief of the Gerudo has traditionally done the unthinkable to the defenseless infant in order to protect the name of her people. After she failed to protect the male of a century ago, Zelda miraculously has another chance to save a life.
1. Chapter 1

My first Legend of Zelda fanfiction! Hopefully it turns out okay.

"_Urbosa, I fully understand the meaning of tradition, but this is wrong. He has been in this world for not even a day and yet you…"_

"_I know you mean well, my little bird, yet in accordance with the ways of my people I cannot allow this potential catastrophe to play out. The root has to be choked before it even has a chance to grow."_

"_Urbosa! You're talking about…"_

"_Enough. Forgive me, princess, but this is one issue we are not going to see eye to eye on."_

Zelda woke up to find her face and pillow covered in tears. The dreams she'd been having as of late seemed to be windows into her past; specifically a time where she and Lady Urbosa had disagreed on a rather serious issue. She couldn't bare to think about it yet every night for the past week her subconscious threw the unpleasant situation directly back in her face. She needed some fresh air.

Since Hyrule Castle was in such a state of ruin, Link courteously made his house in Hateno Village work for two people. Even though she missed her old bedroom, Zelda found the cottage to be quite cozy. While there was only one bed, Link let the princess occupy it and he slept on the floor (much to Zelda's protest).

The princess wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. She tiptoed around Link and down the stairs then crept out the door and made her way to the pond outside. Staring into the crystal clear water Zelda tried to figure out why these dreams had plagued her sleep for the last week.

While memories of fighting Calamity Ganon for a century plagued her dreams months after its defeat they eventually began to dissipate. However, dreams of a different unpleasant origin had been on the rise for the past week and Zelda couldn't decipher why. Perhaps in the morning, after getting back to sleep, she could get to the bottom of her nightmares. She splashed her face with some of the cool water and then returned to her bed to try and get some decent sleep.

"_Please consider what you're doing. You can't decide their fate at such an age."_

"_Perhaps not… but I can decide the fate of my people... and I'm deciding to not have our name be tarnished again by such an unspeakable being. I'm deciding to protect the name of the Gerudo."_

"_Urbosa! You need to swallow your pride and acknowledge that he IS…"_

"_Guards! See the princess out. Link should be waiting for you just outside the city gates, your highness."_

Zelda shot awake and was almost blinded by the light pouring through the window. Dear Hylia, it was bright! How long had she slept?! Her mixture of emotions were soon muted though when she began to smell the delicious aroma of Link's cooking from the floor below her. Maybe after a decent breakfast she could begin to decipher her dreams.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Link looked up with a smile while continuing to stir his meal in the frying pan over the stove. He placed some of the food onto a plate and handed it to Zelda along with the Sheikah Slate.

"Good morning, Link." Zelda said with a yawn. Upon glancing at the Sheikah Slate though she discovered her greeting was a bit in accurate. It turned out it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Zelda, while feeling slightly embarrassed for having slept so long, corrected herself and wished Link a good afternoon instead. Link chuckled a little and then sat down across from her with a large plate of food. As he began to scarf it down, Zelda wondered if Link would be able to help her figure out why some of her most frightful and angering memories from over 100 years ago were plaguing her night after night.

"Link… forgive me if this is too intrusive, but after you woke in the Shrine of Resurrection did you have nightmares or night terrors when you went to sleep? Specifically of events that happened before you were placed in the shrine?"

Link slowed his monstrous assault on his meal and slowly set his fork down. His gaze became distant and for a few moments he did not respond. But eventually he slowly nodded his head. While Zelda sympathized with him she closed her eyes and felt a sense of delight; it was not just her who was a victim of the century old memory nightmares!

When she opened her eyes and looked back at Link his expression had changed from distant to concerned. He knew she wouldn't ask a question like that randomly; the same issue had to be affecting her too. Link tilted his head as if trying to get her to tell him specifically what was wrong. With a sigh, Zelda began to explain:

"I've been having vivid dreams of conversations/an argument I had with Lady Urbosa about 100 years ago. It happened just before the events of Calamity Ganon. We were the only two involved in this argument so none of the other champions were a part of it…" Zelda trailed off and looked down at the floor deciding how to go about explaining the conflict between her and the late Gerudo chief. Link waited patiently across the table with his hands interlocked while supporting his head. Zelda took a deep breath and began to try and explain the difficult subject to Link

"In the legends of ancient Hyrule, it is said that Ganon was once incarnated as a male Gerudo. He was a ruthless and merciless thief. He was known across Hyrule as the Demon King or the King of Evil"

"However, not all of the Gerudo accepted him as their leader. Nabooru, who divine beast Vah Naboris is named after, was one such Gerudo who defied her king. After Ganon was defeated by the hero and the princess of that specific ancient legend it would be another 100 years before another male Gerudo was to be born. It is a strange yet prophesied happening that remains true even to this day. Those who were like Nabooru and resented Ganon began a horrid tradition of executing the male born Gerudo every 100 years when he is prophesied to appear. They do this to avoid any chances of the boy growing into another Ganon and bringing the association with evil to the proud members of the Gerudo people."

Link sat in silence trying to process the weight of what the princess had just explained. So there were male Gerudo… they just never got the chance to live. Zelda looked down and the table, trying to avoid eye contact with Link.

"I apologize for keeping this from you and all of the other champions, Link… it was just too horrible for me to talk about…" Link took her hand in an effort to comfort her. When Zelda looked up and made eye contact with Link he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "And I tried so hard to fight for that child's life 100 years ago! But Urbosa, being who she was, was too stubborn to let go of her people's tradition! I can understand wanting to protect her people but… but… that poor defenseless little boy… he never even had a chance to prove her fears wrong, Link. He was only an infant." Link had gotten up and moved to sit next to Zelda. She buried her face into his shoulder and he held her as she sobbed. After calming down slightly, Zelda began to quietly talk through her sobs.

"I just don't know why these memories are flooding back and tormenting my dreams… I couldn't do anything 100 years ago so why is it a century later…"

Link stopped stroking Zelda's hair and went completely still. Zelda looked up to see what was the matter and saw Link's gaze boring back into her own with a strong sense of realization. Zelda's eyes widened and realized what Link was so struck by: it was 100 years later. It was precisely 100 years after the last male Gerudo had been born. Within the next days there was sure to be another male Gerudo born somewhere in her kingdom and this time she was determined now more than ever to make sure the child was to live. She failed 100 years ago and would not allow history to repeat itself.

"Link, ready your things and prepare to endure some intense heat. We're going to go pay Lady Riju an unexpected visit."


	2. Chapter 2

In preparation for their departure, Link dug a traditional Gerudo vai outfit out of his closet. Zelda gasped and said, "Oh, Link, you're so prepared for this journey! Would you mind stepping out for a minute while I change?" but to her surprise, it wasn't meant for her. As Link stood there holding the outfit he looked at it, then at Zelda and then back at the outfit debating who would be the one to wear it.

In his whole life Link never expected to have to negotiate with someone to let him dress like a female.

The two finally came to an agreement that Link would wear the outfit so he could be granted access to Gerudo Town while Zelda would use Link's sapphire circlet and a plethora of chilly elixirs to stay cool.

After some trial and error tests with using Sheikah teleportation for two people at a time (with one failed test involving Link and Zelda switching hair and another where their clothes got swapped) it was discovered that the two needed stay as close as possible in order for their trip to be error free. Once they were done brewing some elixirs and changing their attire Link and Zelda got close together to the point where their noses were nearly touching, wrapped their arms around each others waists and teleported to the Daqo Chisay shrine just outside of Gerudo Town. Luckily the wash of blue quickly hid the blush that was covering both of their faces

* * *

"Lady Riju, the century prophecy is upon us. We need to take action now. The people are growing anxious."

Riju, who knew very well what Buliara was speaking of, frantically continued reading an excerpt from one of her late mother's diaries and ignored her previous sentence. She could tell however that Buliara was growing impatient. After a defeated sign, Riju looked up from her reading and said "I am aware the prophecy is upon us, Buliara. I'm just not sure if this it right…"

"My chief, it is a necessary tradition. The voe cannot be allowed to bring shame to our name again. Lady Urbosa understood this well, as did all your ancestors before are the only one with the power to carry out this tradition. Once it is over you will never have to think about it again."

'_That's just it… I fear that when it's all over it's all I will ever be able to think about'_, thought Riju.

The chief looked out over the town of her people; the shops, the inn, the visitors… everyone seemed so at ease. Would allowing the voe child to live cause the end of the harmony? She had been thinking about changing the 'NO VOE' law recently, especially after Link had helped her with Vah Naboris. The law seemed like too much of a hassle. Maybe going against tradition and keeping the infant voe alive could be the first stepping stone on a longer road to change.

But on the other hand, the Gerudo were very traditional beings. For countless centuries the baby had been sacrificed for the greater good of them all. Some of her people already believed she was not fit to be their chief due to her incredibly young age. What if this caused an uprising?

"Fine. To ease those who are growing nervous, send out a search party for the voe. By this time he should be arriving into the world. Place guards at every corner of the top of the wall as well to search for any incoming Gerudo carrying a baby. We will locate the voe before the week is over." Buliara gave a firm nod and started for the door towards the training area. On her way out she looked towards the entrance of the town and noticed two Hylian via entering the gate. It was odd to see their kind around here. Upon closer inspection, Buliara's eyes widened when she realized who the two were. She ran back up to Riju's bedroom and took a knee.

"Buliara, I've told you countless times, you don't need to get down on one knee every time you enter a room I-"

"Lady Riju, Link and the princess of Hyrule have just arrived in Gerudo Town."

Riju went quiet. Her mind raced with feelings of happiness yet fear. She was always happy to see Link but what issue was so serious that it inclined Princess Zelda to visit as well? Riju composed herself and told Buliara to return to her task.

"If the princess and Link are here on a serious mission then they know where to find me. I will not need any protection while they are here. Go rally the search party and return to me when you are finished." Buliara accepted her orders and embarked for the training headed down to the throne room and took her seat just as Link and Zelda were making their way to the top of the stairs.

"Princess Zelda and Link, welcome to Gerudo Town." Riju glanced at Link. "I see that you got to keep your disguise." Link chuckled from behind his veil. "What business brings you out to see me?" Link and Zelda looked at each other and then back at Riju.

"We came to inquire about the foretold voe," Zelda declared. Riju froze and her eyes grew exceedingly wide. As a bead of sweat rolled down Riju's face, Zelda finished by saying, "and we're here to fight for his life."


	3. Chapter 3

Riju stood petrified. The princess knew of the voe? She herself didn't even know where the child was and yet Zelda was already here in her town trying to defend him. Riju hadn't even made her decision on what to do with the voe…

Regaining her composure, Riju smiled and opened her arms in a welcoming manner.

"Welcome to Gerudo Town, dear princess of Hyrule. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. And Link! How wonderful to see you again… and with the same clever disguise, I see." Zelda and Link stood unmoved by Riju's attempt to lighten the mood. A bead of nervous sweat rolled down Riju's forehead.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Lady Riju, but we're here on rather serious terms. Now, the voe…"

"Please let me take the opportunity to show you around Gerudo Town; there must be much that has changed since you last visited 100 years ago. We should also invest in getting you a vai outfit of your own! We can't let Link be the only Hylian 'vai' in traditional Gerudo garb." Riju began to head towards the exit of the throne room and Zelda looked at Link in near disbelief. She gave him an extremely confused look that read 'Does she even hear the words coming out of my mouth?'

"Riju!" exclaimed Zelda. As Riju walked past her, Zelda shot her hand out and grabbed Riju's arm. Riju turned around, stunned. The two guards posted at the stairs leading up to the chief's bedroom took defensive stances and looked ready to pounce on the princess and protect Lady Riju. Everyone stood still. The room was dead quiet. Riju slowly broke her eyes away from Zelda's piercing stare into her and looked down to where her hand was tightly gripping her arm. She raised her free hand and waved off her guards to let them know she was okay. The last thing Riju needed on her mind was her guards mauling the princess of Hyrule.

"Princess," Riju sighed, I beg of you… thoughts of that poor voe have been plaguing my mind for numerous weeks now. Knowing the fate of him is up to me… I've had countless nightmares as of late. I sense this is the case for you as well. That is why you have come, correct?" Zelda nodded. "Yes. In due time I must deal with this issue. But for now all I ask is that you allow me to show you around my city and let me think of anything but my duty."

Even though Riju didn't ask if Zelda was okay with the proposition, Zelda nodded once again in silence. She let go of the chief's arm and her guards finally seemed to resume their original positions. As Riju headed towards the exit she glanced over her shoulder and said "Let's start off with getting you a traditional vai outfit."

* * *

Zelda emerged from the town's fashion store, Fashion Passion, with an outfit like Link's but dyed a different color. Riju smiled and told Zelda that people would think she and Link were twin sisters.

As Riju gave the two of them a tour Zelda tried her best not to allow her impatience to bubble to the surface. She had come here for one reason only: to fight for the life of that poor defenseless boy and to give him a chance to live. Since she now knew that Riju's dreams had been filled with the little one she wondered how she could procrastinate on such an issue. She was aware it would not a pleasant conversation to have but time was nothing to be wasted in this situation.

In Riju's mind, her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. What was she to do now that princess Zelda was here? Even though she agreed with the princess and she wanted the voe to live, would her people reject her as their leader if she broke a timeless tradition? If she went along with the tradition and satisfied her people would Zelda see her as an enemy? It was at times like this where she wanted to hide in her bed with her sand seal plushies and pretend none of her problems existed. She never asked to be the chief at such a young age. She never wanted to make all of these huge decisions. If only her mother were here to guide her...

Zelda and Link suddenly ran into Riju, who had abruptly stopped walking. Riju quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks before she turned around and apologized to her guests. When she noticed where they were she suggested they get a drink as they were just outside The Noble Canteen.

"I think we could all use a drink to de-stress a bit based on what we're going to have to discuss"

When the three entered they sat down and were brought three Noble Pursuits. Each looked at the drink with a sour look on their face and found themselves too full of tension to even lift the glasses of the concoction to their faces. Zelda met eyes with Riju and brought up the point they were all avoiding.

"Lady Riju,"

"You may just call me Riju, your highness. There is no need for the titles when it it just the three of us."

"Alright then, Riju," Zelda began again, "You know why I have come all this way so I'd really prefer not to put it off any longer." Riju nodded and allowed Zelda to finally open the controversial topic for debate. "The bo- the voe born every 100 years. I don't know if you were aware but the last time this occurred I was in a similar position to the one I'm in now. I know it is a tradition of your people and I fully know the responsibility leaders have and the duties they owe to their people… but he's just an infant, Riju. How can you decide his fate when he's not even a year old?" Riju contemplated potential responses in her head before she replied. There was so much she wanted to say but she couldn't decide how to get everything that was raging in her head out of her mouth.

"Zelda, I'm aware you want to help this infant. Believe me, so do I! I have laid awake at night contemplating the two choices I have. I agree with you that no one should be able to decide the fate of an infant…" Riju then stood up and looked out over the ledge of the Noble Canteen. "But look at my people. Notice how all of their lives seem so peaceful."

From across the room, there was a tiny wail of despair that rose up from a head firmly resting on a table. Deltan, a regular of the Noble Canteen, was practically sobbing about how a man had left her after she had made dozens of changes in her life to please him.

"Well," muttered Riju, "mostly all of them. Regardless, the peace and proud name of my people has carried on only because this tradition has continued for countless centuries. I, along with all of the other Gerudo, know of the legend of the Demon King. Yes there was a hero who defeated him," Riju gestured to Link, "but while the Hylian race went on normally the Gerudo people were shunned for having such a horrendous man attached to their history. Once was enough, Zelda. While I feel sympathy for this voe and the humanity in me says I should let him live overall I simply feel that it is best to protect the name of the Gerudo and act in accordance with my ancestors."

At the beginning of Riju's speech Zelda had a shred of hope that she would side with her and allow the poor baby to live. But as Riju went on Zelda's heart sank and she felt like she was repeating the same scenario she went through with Lady Urbosa.

Riju glanced up at the sky and noticed that it had gotten dark and the nightly chill of the desert would soon descend upon the town. She thought it best to get Link and Zelda a couple of beds (or maybe one if what the rumor mills she had been glancing at were true) at the Hotel Oasis. With her back to Zelda, Riju stated,

"A night in the desert will bring a chill to anyone's spine. Let's get you two a place to stay so you don't have to head back out of the desert in such cold."

"There's still points to discuss, Riju. If you would just-"

_"Enough. Forgive me, princess, but this is one issue we are not going to see eye to eye on."_

Riju's words suddenly resonated in her head. She slowly turned with wide eyes towards Zelda and discovered they both had the same horrified expression. Tears began to silently roll down both of their faces for they both knew where they had heard those words before.

The princess leaned forward and put her head in her hands as a sense of hopelessness washed over her. Link placed a hand on her shoulder and kept it there by means of trying to lend her some comfort. Riju could see the pained expression on her face which led her to rethink her options yet again. Before she could open her mouth to try and work out some sort of compromise, there was an uproar from down the walkway outside.

A rush of armored footsteps clamored through the streets. Some voices frantically yelled for Lady Riju and others yelled for bystanders to get out of the way. Screams arose from the bystanders who were trying desperately to get out of the way of the band of warriors looking for their chief. Suddenly a large sum of soldiers were standing beneath the balcony of the Noble Canteen and all of them were bowing down on one knee. Lady Riju, along with Link and Zelda, stood up. Buliara arose from the band and gazed up at the chief.

"Well I'm guessing there's a good reason you've caused a public disturbance. What's going o-"

"Lady Riju," spattered Buliara who was practically out of breath, "One of the search groups has located the voe. What are your orders?"


	4. Chapter 4

After deciding the voe issue was probably not the best topic to discuss in such a public setting, Riju, her guards and her Hylian guests moved back to the throne room. As soon as Riju's bottom hit her throne Buliara asked what her orders were once again. Riju took a deep sigh. She looked at her soldiers who were eagerly awaiting her orders.

"Where was the voe located, Buliara?" Riju asked.

"A small fishing settlement called Lurelin Village, Lady Riju, in the southern area of the Faron province. The voe is the offspring of Gerudo, Perda, and a Hylian named Wabbin."

Link recognized those names; they were the two he met by Lover's Pond. It had been a while since he had seen them but apparently their relationship had worked out well if they had moved to Lurelin and had a child. He just couldn't believe how devastated the two must be... not knowing if they would be allowed to keep their child or not. It had to be unbearable.

"I…" Riju hesitated. She glanced over towards Link and Zelda, who looked terrified of what she was going to say next. Riju straightened her posture and started again. "I will need to continue talking with the princess on this matter." She made eye contact with Zelda, who looked astonished, and gave a weak smile. "She has made a sturdy argument and I wish for her to continue aiding me in deciding the fate of the voe. But as of now, the voe is to live. I don't want him to be harmed in any way."

"But you said that… I thought you…" Zelda sputtered in disbelief.

"I know, princess, but even I am starting to second guess myself." stated Riju. And it was true; she was right back to not knowing what to do. If she could prevent her guards from going out and killing the infant in any way she would stall for as long as she possibly could. Zelda seemed relieved. Her guards looked annoyed. But Link? Riju couldn't quite get a read on his face. It seemed to be a mix of suspicion and doubt. It started to make Riju uncomfortable and caused her to avert eye contact.

Inside Link's mind, his thoughts were whizzing around like arrows. Riju sounded so sure she was going to sacrifice the baby and now she was suddenly going back after one sit down with Zelda? Not that he thought Zelda didn't make a good case but he didn't find Riju to be so easily swayed. If she changed her mind now what was to stop her from changing her mind again later? And especially with her constantly being surrounded by her head guard who supported the murder? He wasn't buying it.

Before he could try and explain his doubtfulness to Zelda, Riju quickly sent them off to the local inn to get a good night's rest like she had promised earlier. As he and Zelda exited the room he turned over his shoulder and bored his eyes into Riju's. His eyes seemed to be searching for the truth in hers. As he stared he could tell he was making her nervous… and that's just the response he was looking for.

He had to warn Zelda.

* * *

After instructing the innkeeper to wake them up in the morning, Link and Zelda found a couple of comfy beds. Zelda laid down and let all of the tension in her shoulders go for the evening. While she knew it would return tomorrow the progress she had made today made her feel fantastic. However the same couldn't be said for Link. He was more tense than he was when they had arrived. Sensing this, Zelda turned to him and asked if he wanted to pay more for the inn's spa treatment. He shook his head and looked at Zelda with a sad and doubtful expression in his eyes. Zelda looked confused.

"What's wrong? Have you gotten the spa treatment before and it's not all it's cracked up to be?" Link shook his head (Though the spa treatment here did give him a good reason to panic. He was always terrified he's be found out for being in disguise). He motioned his eyes back to where they had just come from and left his gaze there with the same look of doubt on his face. Zelda furrowed her brows.

"You think Riju is going to change her mind again?" she questioned. Link gave a small nod and explained that he believed Riju's decision had been swaying a great deal over the course of the past day and he didn't trust that it wouldn't change again. Zelda leaned back on her bed and contemplated on what to do. In the middle of her thinking she involuntarily let out an extremely loud yawn. Link let out a chuckle and hearing this led to Zelda bursting out in laughter.

"I think that's a good sign that we should get some rest. It's been a long day." Zelda laid on her side and curled up under her blankets. "Good night, Link."

And just like that, Link's tension melted away as he drifted off to sleep with the sound of Zelda's laughter still echoing in his mind.

* * *

When morning arrived, Link and Zelda woke up feeling immensely refreshed. After washing up and checking out of the inn, the two headed back the throne room to begin their promised continuation of their debate with Riju. As they walked up the steps, Zelda called out,

"Good morning, Lady Riju! Are you ready to…" Zelda's sentence trailed off and she and Link stopped dead in their tracks.

Riju wasn't there.

None of her guards were there.

There weren't even any warriors outside training.

While Link ran around frantically looking for any signs of a Gerudo with a higher position Zelda dropped to her knees and silent tears streamed down her face.

"No…" she whispered. "I… I thought..." she crouched down and was now leaning forward on her forearms.

Link ran back in the room with a furious look on his face. He knew it. He knew Riju's mind would change again. He should have been keeping a closer eye on her. Then at least he could see where she and her barrage of soldiers had gon-

A wash of realization crashed over him.

Lurelin Village. They were headed to Lurelin Village.

Link dashed out of the throne room and practically sprinted up the wall to the town. He used the Sheikah Slate and zoomed in on his surrounding. As he'd suspected there were multiple sand seal trails leading out eastward in the direction of the Faron Province. He jumped down from the wall and returned to see Zelda slamming her fists on the floor.

"I was so close!" She yelled to no one. "I thought that for once I would be able to stop something horrible before it happened and yet again I'm rewarded with failure. Am I fated to never succeed in this fight?" Link slowly approached her and took her into his arms. She sobbed there for a bit before Link displayed the map of Hyrule on the Sheikah Slate and pointed to Lurelin Village. Zelda looked at the screen and then back at Link. Her eyes were wide with hope.

"You mean… you mean I still have a chance?" Zelda asked. Link firmly nodded then stood up and held out a hand for Zelda. She took it and stood up. After wiping the tears away from her cheeks she told Link that they needed to get there as soon as possible. She wrapped her arms around him and with a flash of blue light the two were off to confront Riju.


	5. Chapter 5

The blue light around the two of them faded and their eyesight began to adjust to the sunshine. Zelda looked down at Lurelin Village; it was one of the few villages she never got the chance to visit 100 years ago due to her strict training schedule. It seemed cozy and she could already smell the salt water and cooked fish. It was a shame her first visit was under such depressing circumstances.

While Zelda stood lost in thought Link began to start for the village at a rather frenzied rate. He didn't even give the princess as much as a look before he started marching toward the village below. He reached for his paraglider and almost sailed away until Zelda called after him.

"Link? Link! Wait!" Link slowed his steps and came to stop as Zelda jogged to catch up with him. When she arrived at his side Zelda noticed his fists were clenched and his breathing was heavy. Link was staring at the ground ahead of him with no real focus on anything.

"Link? You're not on your own anymore. I'd prefer that you wait for me."

He didn't change his stare.

"Link what's-"

Something occurred to Zelda in that moment: she had never asked about how Link was handling all of this. He had spent all of his time making sure she was okay and she never even reciprocated his kindness. She felt awfully selfish. Based on his previous actions she could tell he was holding in some anger. The princess walked over to a patch of grass and sat down.

"Link," Zelda began. He finally made eye contact with her and watched as she patted the space on the ground next to her. "Please come and sit." Link whipped his head around and looked at the village and then back at Zelda with a sense of urgency. "Yes, I know. But if we go down there with you fuming I'm afraid you're going to do something we'll both regret." Some of the tension in Link's shoulders dropped. "Please, you have been nothing but accommodating to my struggles through sorrow and anger as of late. The least I can do is be willing to listen to what you're feeling so it doesn't keep getting bottled up." Link let out a deep sigh and slowly moved over towards Zelda and sat down.

Link began to explain that he felt a deep anger throughout his whole being; he had gotten to feel so close to Riju since they had taken down Vah Noboris together and now it seemed as though she had stabbed him in the back. He didn't know what to think of her or if he could even trust her anymore and that infuriated him. Plus what she had put Zelda through was by no means enjoyable to watch. Link's voice kept raising in volume until he yelled out that he felt immensely betrayed and he didn't know if he could ever trust Riju again. After he finished, a few silent tears began to roll down his cheeks. Link quickly reached up to wipe them away but before he could Zelda leaned over and embraced him in a deep hug. Link sat frozen for a second but slowly melted into her arms as he quietly continued crying. After Link had stopped Zelda let him go.

"Do you feel better now?" Link nodded. He stood up and extended a hand for Zelda to use to stand up. As she took it he thanked her for helping him feel better and getting out his bottled frustrations. "You're welcome," she replied, "now I think it's time we head down to the village." She and Link looked down once more on Lurelin and started to make their way towards it down from the cliff they were on.

"I hope we got here in time."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Zelda and Link crossed through the walkway to Lurelin they were immediately drawn towards the sound of crying and raised voices. Zelda broke into a sprint to find the source of the sound. She knew that the wailing could only be caused by a major loss; the same feelings had coursed through her after her mother passed away.

At the edge of the village there was what appeared to be a new unfinished hut with a cooking pot out in front. It definitely looked like a spot that a new family was starting… or at least where they were intending it to start. Perda and Wabbin were out by the cooking pot in what appeared to be a heated argument.

"I can't just let her take our son! I don't care if she is chief of the Gerudo!" exclaimed Wabbin. Perda let out and exasperated sigh.

"And I'm telling you, Wabbin, that there is no stopping this. This goes beyond any desire of a family you or I may have."

"Are you telling me you don't love our son enough to rescue him? You know that he's going to be murdered and you don't have the compassion to attempt to get him back?! What kind of mother are you?!"

"I may not be the best mother…" Perda hesitated, "but I am maintaining my loyalty to my people. This is our way. It is the Gerudo tradition of blood."

Before Wabbin could retaliate he was suddenly aware of Zelda's presence just down the walkway from their front door. His face ran through a plethora of emotions and finally settled on a relieved expression.

"Oh thank Hylia, Princess! What a splendid time of arrival on your part!" Wabbin turned to his wife and shot her an optimistic expression. "If anyone can save our son the princess has the best chance out of anyone in Hyrule."

Perda firmly placed her hands on her hips and gave an annoyed huff.

"That may be true but even with all her political power she cannot stop this. Nor can anyone! How hard is that to get through your voe skull!"

Link jogged up behind Zelda, finally catching up. Wabbin and Perda dropped their argument and immediately welcomed Link. They informed him that they had moved to Lurelin shortly after meeting at Lover's Pond and decided to start a life together. However only a few days after the birth of their son, Chief Riju came and ripped him away from them for the Gerudo tradition of blood. Perda explained how since then there had been an ongoing altercation between her and Wabbin.

"Link, I know I said I would build up Wabbin's confidence but I'm starting to miss when he didn't have a spine. Now it's becoming too difficult to get him to forget this foolish idea of an attempt to rescue our son from Chief Riju."

"It's not a matter of having a spine that's the issue!" shouted Wabbin. "It's about having a heart! And in all honesty I'm beginning to wonder if you even have one!"

The room fell silent. Link and Zelda kept glancing back at Wabbin and then at Perda to see who would say something next. Finally, Perda broke the silence.

"You honestly think I don't care?" Perda said quietly. Her face was tilted downward and her eyes stared at the floor. Tears we slowly starting to stream down her cheeks. "I've waited my whole life to start a family with the voe I love. Of course I feel exuberant amounts of loss and grief but at the same time I'm immensely torn. I know this tradition is the way of my people yet for you it is not and that's difficult for you to understand. I would charge every guard that was with the chief and the chief herself if I thought it would do any good. But deep down I know that there's no stopping this. Part of my soul feels as though it is about to die along with our child…so tell me, dear husband," Perda lifted her face quickly and made piercing eye contact with Wabbin. "Could someone without a heart feel that?"

Wabbin stood in awed silence for a few seconds then fell to the floor in tears. Zelda could tell that his heart was filled with despair where optimism was once housed. A sense of hopelessness had draped itself over the room and she couldn't stand it. As Link put a hand on Zelda's shoulder she tightened her hands into fists.

"Which way did they go?" she asked the couple. Through stifled sobs they pointed to the west,back towards the desert. Zelda stared towards the west with an unmistakable look of determination and refounded anger. She nodded and made her way to the half constructed door frame. Before exiting, Zelda looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not coming back here without your child. I will do everything in my power to prevent the slaughter of your innocent baby." and with that she was on her way. Wabbin's sobbing didn't change but Perda hopelessness somehow seemed to worsen. As Link moved to follow Zelda towards Gerudo Desert, Perda gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Link," she began, "I know the princess means well… but tell her not to be too hard on

herself if she does not come out victorious. As soon as Lady Riju left with my child, I felt a strong sensation deep in my being that I would never see him again." Link looked in her eyes and found nothing but sadness and despair. He couldn't help but feel hopeless but he knew he had to follow Zelda. As he turned to leave again, Wabbin reached out and grabbed Link's arm from his curled up, grief ridden state on the floor.

"Please. I know it's a lot to ask of you… I mean, I know you already helped me by getting my wife and I together, but please. Just please promise me you'll return with our little boy to us. I'm… I'm begging you." Wabbin started to cry even harder. "Please promise you'll bring him back."

Link stood frozen in place. He looked deep into Wabbin's eyes and without words he told him, "You know I can't make that promise."

Wabbin recognized this and sank deeper into despair. Link tore his arm away from Wabbin's grip and ran off to try and catch up with Zelda. As the little unfinished hut started to grow further away in the distance the echoes of the wails of heartbroken parents grew deafening in Link's ears.


End file.
